


I'll read you like a book (or maybe I'll write one too)

by wtvrai



Series: The sun and roses [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Florist!Jinhyuk, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of tattoos (a lot of em), Porn with way too much feelings, Seriously way too much feelings, Tattooist!Wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvrai/pseuds/wtvrai
Summary: Waktu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membaca Kim Wooseok dan cerita yang tersebar di tubuhnya.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: The sun and roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	I'll read you like a book (or maybe I'll write one too)

Hubungan mereka dimulai tanpa kata.

Waktu bibir mereka saling menyapu di ruang belakang toko tato Wooseok hingga katalog _piercing_ yang tadinya dipangku Wooseok jatuh ke lantai dan ditinggalkan, hubungan mereka dimulai. Bersama lumatan dan gigitan pelan. Bersama hembusan napas di wajah masing-masing. Bersama ritme jantung yang tidak beraturan. Sudah cukup, mereka rasa, untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

Jadi waktu mereka keluar dan disambut oleh tatapan jijik Seungyoun dan sapaan berupa _tolong kalo mau pacaran mesum jangan pas ada gue ya_ , Jinhyuk hanya tertawa dan Wooseok mendengus malas. Untuk mereka, status pacar justru pertama kali disematkan oleh Seungyoun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, _toh_ jemari Wooseok di sela jemari Jinhyuk sudah cukup meneriakkan _pacar_ lebih dibandingkan apapun.

*

Sebenarnya hubungan tanpa kata itu menjadi ironis karena Wooseok adalah orang yang hidup dari kata.

Malam pertama dengan status baru mereka dihabiskan dengan tur singkat Jinhyuk di apartemen Wooseok. Di sana Jinhyuk belajar, tentang Wooseok dan kata. Tentang puluhan buku yang tertumpuk di samping tempat tidur, di lemari, di meja kopi, di _pantry_ dapur. Tentang kaligrafi dan _lettering_ terbingkai yang menghias dinding apartemen yang sudah sedikit tua. Tentang papan tulis berhiaskan isi kepala Wooseok yang ditulis dengan spidol warna-warni. Wooseok, hidup dengan kata.

“ _Wow_ , lo pernah bilang lo suka baca, tapi gue nggak nyangka lo _suka baca_.”

Jinhyuk berhenti membaca sinopsis novel yang dipegangnya ketika ia sadar Wooseok tidak membalas. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Jinhyuk rasanya bisa gila, karena Kim Wooseok. Kim Wooseok dan bibirnya yang sedikit luka, yang dimajukan tanda tidak suka akan sesuatu. Jinhyuk mencubit gemas bibir tersebut.

“ _Aw_...”

“Jangan manyun-manyun, nanti kita nggak jadi ngobrol, malah lanjutin yang tadi di toko,” canda Jinhyuk.

Wooseok, masih dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan, mengambil pelan tangan Jinhyuk.

“Kamu.”

“Hah?”

“Jangan pake _lo_... kamu.”

Jinhyuk tertawa. Dibawanya tangan Wooseok yang masih menggenggam tangannya sendiri ke bibirnya dan diberikannya kecupan-kecupan sayang di setiap buku jarinya.

“Oke. Jadi, kamu nggak pernah cerita kamu suka banget baca.”

Wooseok tersenyum. Merah di pipinya terlihat jelas meskipun penerangan di kamar apartemen Wooseok tidak seterang itu.

“Kayaknya lebih tepat kalo dibilang aku kagum? Sama bahasa, kalimat, kata,” ucap Wooseok. “Soalnya bahasa, kalimat, kata, kalo dipakenya bener bisa bikin cerita yang nggak ada batesnya. Bisa sedih, bisa seneng, bisa nakal.”

Jinhyuk tertawa.

“Kamu biasa baca _apa_? Kenapa bisa _nakal_?”

“ _Diem_. Kayak nggak tau aja... _anyway_ , ya... gitu.”

Mungkin kalau bulan bisa melihat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk saat ini dia akan tertawa dan muntah, seperti Seungyoun kalau dia juga ada di kamar Wooseok. Pasalnya siapapun juga bisa lihat cengiran lebar yang ada di wajah keduanya. _Kasmaran_.

“Hmmm,” Jinhyuk berpikir sejenak. Diperhatikannya tangan Wooseok yang masih digenggamnya; diputar, diamati. Tinta-tinta hitam menghiasi kedua tangan dan lengan Wooseok. Semanggi berdaun empat, mahkota raja, kupu-kupu-

Ibu jari Jinhyuk mengusap pelan tato yang menghiasi tangan Wooseok. Bulu tengkuk Wooseok meremang.

“Kalau kamu suka kata,” ucap Jinhyuk, jarinya menelusuri siklus bulan di lengan kanan Wooseok. “Kenapa tato kamu banyakan gambar?”

Entah apa yang membuat napas Wooseok tercekat. Mungkin halusnya jari Jinhyuk yang menelusuri tinta di tangan Wooseok seolah goresan-goresan tinta tersebut adalah artefak sejarah. Lembut. Hati-hati. Atau mungkin juga suara Jinhyuk yang mengalun seperti doa di telinga Wooseok. Intinya, mungkin Jinhyuk. Mungkin Jinhyuk.

“Kecuali yang ini.” Jinhyuk mengelus pelan tulisan hitam bersambung di lengan kiri Wooseok. _A life for a life_.

“Karena kagum aku ke tato beda sama kagum aku ke kalimat,” jawab Wooseok.

Matanya tidak bisa menatap Jinhyuk.

“Aku suka kalimat, suka kata, tapi tato nggak butuh kalimat dan kata buat nyusun cerita,” lanjutnya. “Setiap goresan tinta itu “kata”, “kalimat”, dan setiap tato yang udah jadi itu cerita. Ya, tapi beberapa tato emang bagus kalo bentuknya kalimat sih. _Preference and aesthetics_. Asalkan bukan kalimat asal ambil dari _pinterest_ aja sih. Nggak suka banget tato asal keren.”

Jinhyuk tertawa. Hidung Wooseok dikecup singkat.

“Gemes. Kalo gitu kapan-kapan ceritain aku cerita dibalik tato kamu ya.”

“Banyak loh?”

“Ya gapapa. Waktu kita panjang.”

*

Tapi waktu mereka tidak cukup panjang, Jinhyuk pikir, ketika beberapa minggu setelahnya mereka ada di apartemen Wooseok, di dapur lebih tepatnya; kini dengan bibir Jinhyuk di tengkuk Wooseok dan lengannya yang memerangkap Wooseok erat.

“Rasi bintang?” Bisiknya. Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok _bereaksi_ terhadap pertanyaan itu. Terasa, di bibir Jinhyuk.

“Scorpio,” hembus Wooseok pelan. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam lengan Jinhyuk erat.

Jinhyuk bergumam pelan, tanda puas dengan jawaban Wooseok. Dikecupnya titik-titik tinta yang menggambarkan rasi zodiak lelaki di dekapannya itu. Ringan. Lalu basah. Lalu ringan. Genggaman di lengannya mengerat di setiap kecupan.

Lalu kecupan itu turun, ke bahu. _Sweater_ Wooseok yang memang terlalu besar diturunkan. Di bahu Wooseok, ada kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terlihat. Berakar dari punggung Wooseok, sepertinya. Belum terlihat, karena terhalang _sweater_. Satu kelopak bunga, digigit, kemudian dihisap, dan disapu dengan bibir.

“ _Jinhyuk._ “

Dua kelopak bunga.

“ _Jinhyuk-_ “

Tiga.

Dan Jinhyuk sadar waktu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membaca Kim Wooseok dan cerita yang tersebar di tubuhnya.

*

“Tiga,” kata Jinhyuk pelan. Bibirnya, yang hari ini banyak sekali bekerja (dan akan terus bekerja malam ini), menyapu angka roman yang ada di tulang selangka Woosok. Kini ada merah yang terselip diantara angka-angka tersebut. Seperti wajah Wooseok, yang semakin merah sejak pelukan di dapur berubah menjadi kepala Wooseok di antara kungkungan lengan Jinhyuk, di kasur Wooseok. _Sweater_ Wooseok sudah tergeletak di lantai.

“Tanggal lahir,” jelas Wooseok. Napasnya terengah, jarinya membelai rambut Jinhyuk pelan.

Ini permainan untuk Jinhyuk. Delapan belas tato. Delapan belas cerita yang _katanya_ tersebar di kulit Wooseok. Dalam permainan ini, Jinhyuk menang jika ia berhasil menemukan seluruhnya. Scorpius, petal mawar tak berduri, dan angka roman. Tiga.

Jinhyuk turun, ke area tangan, untuk melanjutkan permainan. Tapi permainannya terhenti di depan dua titik yang membuat Jinhyuk jadi orang paling bodoh kalau melewatkannya. Hitungan Jinhyuk berhenti untuk menghisap, menggigit, sementara tangannya yang lain bermain dengan titik sebelah.

“ _Jinh-_ “

Wooseok _mengerang_. Tubuhnya membujur, tangannya nyaris menjambak rambut Jinhyuk. Tidak sedikitpun hal tersebut menghambat Jinhyuk, karena _ini_ , yang juga Jinhyuk cari malam ini.

Wooseok menggeliat, yang sialnya (atau _untungnya_?) memberikan friksi tak terduga di bagian selatan, meskipun keduanya masih berbalut denim. Napas keduanya tercekat. Segala aktivitas berhenti sejenak, sebelum Jinhyuk malah sengaja bergerak untuk friksi.

Tapi Lee Jinhyuk _sialan_ , pikir Wooseok, karena permainannya ternyata masih berlanjut. Dua titik Wooseok yang memerah ditinggalkan. Karena malam adalah waktu yang panjang, tapi tidak cukup panjang untuk Jinhyuk dan cerita Wooseok.

“Empat, lima, enam, tujuh.” Siklus bulan, mahkota raja, gelombang suara, tombol _pause and play_ dikecup secara berurutan. Dari lengan Wooseok, ke pinggir telapak tangan, ke nadi.

Friksi di selatan belum selesai. Napas Wooseok kasar. “Siklus hidup- terus kekuasaan- terus-” jelas Wooseok, putus-putus. Satu gerakan Jinhyuk membuat keduanya berhenti bernapas.

“ _Anjing_.”

“Jinhyuk- besok. Besok aja artinya. _Tolong-_ “

Dan sempat-sempatnya Jinhyuk tertawa. Karena untuk Jinhyuk tidak ada yang lebih menarik di dunia ini selain kata-kata yang dialunkan Wooseok. Apalagi sekarang, saat isi kepalanya hanya _Wooseok, Wooseok, Wooseok_.

Wooseok tidak protes. Bagaimana bisa, kalau tawa Jinhyuk membuat sesuatu di dadanya membuncah. Wooseok tahu, dari tawanya, kalau ia sedang disayang. Lewat permainan hitung-menghitung, lewat friksi, lewat sapuan bibir yang berpindah ke lengan kiri.

“Delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas” _a life for a life_ , kupu-kupu yang terbentang, _treble clef_ , semanggi berdaun empat, _barcode_.

Jinhyuk kini sudah tidak lagi mencoba mengharapkan penjelasan dari Wooseok. Biarlah di lain hari. Waktu mereka panjang, di masa depan. Waktu mereka pendek, di malam ini. Jadi biarlah permainan hari ini berhenti di menghitung. Cerita dibaliknya bisa di lain hari, ditemani kopi, atau buku, atau kecupan dan friksi lain.

Tangan Wooseok mengambil wajah Jinhyuk, dibawa pelan ke atas, agar bisa ia cium seluruh wajahnya, bibirnya. Jinhyuk membalas, namun membiarkan Wooseok memimpin dengan lumatan dan gigitan. Karena malam ini bukan hanya untuk Jinhyuk. Malam ini juga malam untuk Wooseok.

Kancing baju Jinhyuk ditanggalkan seraya kepala Jinhyuk mulai turun kembali ke dada Wooseok, turun ke perut, dan mampir ke panggul kiri dan deretan burung terbang. Ketika Jinhyuk mengigit panggul tersebut, tepat di salah satu burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya, Wooseok _gemetar_. Napas tercekat berubah menjadi desahan. Manja. Meminta lebih.

“Tiga belas,” bisik Jinhyuk, diiringi kecupan singkat di kulit putih pinggul Wooseok.

“Buat orang yang tadi ngeluh nggak punya waktu,” ucap Wooseok, terengah. “Kamu pelan _banget_.”

Jinhyuk tertawa, menghembuskan napas hangat yang membuat seluruh rambut halus Wooseok meremang.

“ _Patience_ ,” balasnya.

Namun sesabar-sabarnya Jinhyuk, dia juga manusia. Sekuat-kuatnya tekad untuk menang permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri, Wooseok dengan desahannya dan gemetarnya dan erangannya membuat kepala Jinhyuk berputar juga. Jadi, tangannya _bekerja_. Celana Wooseok dibuka. Jari Wooseok bergerak cepat untuk ikut membuka ikat pinggang Jinhyuk. Pakaian mereka dibuang entah ke mana. Biarlah jadi urusan esok hari. Yang penting sekarang, ketika mereka kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, friksi mereka sudah tidak lagi terhalang benang.

Jinhyuk menggeram. Wooseok, di bawahnya, sudah _basah_. Ekspansi kulit Wooseok membuat akal sehatnya rasanya hilang ditelan bumi. Di bawah sana, kulit sudah bertemu kulit.

Wooseok mengalungkan lengan ke leher Jinhyuk. Kembali menggigit, menyapa seluruh deretan gigi Jinhyuk dengan lidahnya, dikecupnya banyak-banyak bibir Jinhyuk. Badannya tegang, takut dengan friksi. Tangan Jinhyuk di pinggangnya bergerak naik turun, menenangkan.

“Hah... Jinh-”

Tapi Jinhyuk sudah turun ke bawah. Turun, turun, turun. Hingga napasnya yang menderu terasa hangat di bagian Wooseok yang paling sensitif.

Wooseok _merengek_. Jinhyuk sialan, tidak sedikitpun ia menyentuh bagian itu.

Bibir, lidah, dan gigi Jinhyuk bermain ke paha kanan Wooseok. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus apapun yang bisa ia jamah (selain tempat _itu_ ). Di paha kanan, ia disambut oleh tinta hitam yang melingkar di pangkal paha. _Ars longa vita brevis_. _Art is long, life is short_.

Jinhyuk tertawa. Gila. Bisa gila. Apakah _ada_ orang di dunia ini yang bisa lebih indah, lebih sensual, lebih- lebih- lebih _Wooseok_ , dari Wooseok.

Dielusnya perlahan kalimat tersebut, hati-hati, pelan, seperti tulisannya akan terhapus kalau terlalu gegabah.

Pada tahap ini, Wooseok rasanya ingin _menangis_. Mungkin sudah, kalau basah di pipinya bukanlah keringat. Ia tidak tahu. Kepalanya berputar, seluruh tubuhnya hanya tahu _Jinhyuk_ , yang sekarang masih bermain di pangkal paha, padahal ada yang _meminta_ beberapa senti dari sana.

“Empat belas.”

“Kamu _gila_ –” balas Wooseok. Pinggulnya ia naikkan, tubuhnya membujur. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak pengalaman Jinhyuk sebelum ini, tapi Lee Jinhyuk _gila_. Pendingin ruangan Wooseok berada di suhu yang rendah tapi seluruh badan Wooseok seperti terbakar. Elusan Jinhyuk belum berhenti. Baik tangan, maupun lidah. Tapi semua bukan di tempat yang Wooseok butuhkan.

Jinhyuk masih keras kepala. Dialihkannya perhatian ke paha kiri. Ia terdiam sedikit. Di situ ada sebuah tinta yang mungkin lebih bisa disebut gambar dibandingkan seni tato. Bintang. Berantakan. Seperti luka, bahkan.

Wooseok sudah terlalu pening untuk menjawab namun ia tahu apa yang diperhatikan Jinhyuk. Tato pertama yang dilakukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Berantakan karena ia masih belum tahan dengan sakitnya. Masih gemetar. Bahkan kulitnya sedikit luka dan lukanya berbekas. Hal yang sempat menjadi momok yang membuat ia malu, sebelum akhirnya ia berdamai dengan fakta bahwa ia masih belajar dan kesalahan itu wajar.

Ketika Jinhyuk mencium tato tersebut, Wooseok mengerti kenapa hubungan seksual bisa disebut bercinta.

“Lima belas,” kata Wooseok. Dadanya sesak. Matanya berair. Ditariknya pelan rambut Jinhyuk agar mata mereka bertatapan. “Lima belas, jadi _please_ –”

“Apa?”

“Nanti tiga lagi aku kasih tau besok _just_ –”

“ _Apa_ , Wooseok?”

“ _Fuck me. Just-_ “

Ketika tangan besar Jinhyuk akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , menggenggam kemaluan Wooseok, Wooseok _teriak_. Ritme naik turunnya membuat Wooseok kelabakan, tidak tahu harus menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah mana, harus berpegangan pada apa.

“ _Ah-_ “

Jinhyuk meraba nakas Wooseok untuk mencari barang-barang yang ia perlukan. Ia tuangkan gel dingin di jarinya, digosok agar hangat, diciumnya bibir Wooseok sebagai peringatan, sebelum permainan jarinya dimulai di bawah sana.

Satu. Erangan Wooseok tertahan oleh mulut Jinhyuk.

Dua. Nama Jinhyuk diulang ratusan kali oleh Wooseok, kewalahan karena Jinhyuk juga kembali mengunjungi titik di dadanya.

Tiga. Wooseok terisak. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya fokus pada Jinhyuk dan jarinya. Jinhyuk dan lidahnya di daun telinga Wooseok, Jinhyuk dan tangannya yang menggenggam kemaluan Wooseok.

“Ah- Jinhyuk- _nggak_ –”

Jinhyuk mengerti. Ditariknya ketiga jarinya. Kedua kaki Wooseok diangkat, disampirkan di bahu; menunjukkan nomor enam belas di paha belakang, beberapa senti di atas lutut, kanji yang tidak Jinhyuk mengerti. Mungkin besok bisa ditanyakan. Besok, karena sekarang sudah kepalang basah. Sudah kepalang sejajar pinggulnya dengan tempat itu.

Waktu Jinhyuk masuk, Wooseok _menjerit_.

Jinhyuk juga menggeram. Ditunggunya hingga jeritan dan isakan Wooseok sedikit tenang, sebelum ia mulai bergerak. Pelan, hati-hati, dalam. Seolah Wooseok adalah bunga yang akan patah tangkainya kalau tidak berhati-hati.

Wooseok sampai harus mengingatkan, lewat rotasi pinggangnya. Lewat sambutannya atas ritme Jinhyuk, bahwa _bukan_. Wooseok bukan bunga yang rapuh. Wooseok adalah Wooseok, kekasih Jinhyuk yang hidup dari goresan-goresan tinta. Wooseok yang kuat dan berani dan manis dan cerewet dan punya segudang cerita yang siap ditranslasi oleh kata atau goresan tinta di atas luka.

Jadi Jinhyuk mempercepat ritmenya, seperti ritme jantungnya setiap bersama Wooseok. Suara _ah_ patah-patah dan potongan-potongan nama yang kalau disatukan terdengar seperti nama Jinhyuk mengiringi keluar masuknya. Terus begitu, teratur, semakin cepat.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua, meskipun di luar samar-samar terdengar suara hujan (yang mungkin tertutup suara kulit bertemu kulit) dan pendingin ruangan menyala. Jinhyuk, dalam satu gerakan, membalik tubuh Wooseok. Nomor tujuh belas. Lotus di punggung bawah, yang bergerak maju dan mundur seiring dengan ritme hentakan keduanya. Ritme yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. Ritme yang diiringi desahan dan lengkingan dan geraman.

“Jinh- muka,” engah Wooseok. “Mau liat- mau liat muka-”

Jadi Jinhyuk kembali membalik Wooseok ke posisi semula. Diraupnya bibir Wooseok yang sudah membengkak, basah. Sedikit rasa darah terkecap di lidahnya akibat gigi yang menggores karena tubuh yang terhentak-hentak.

“ _Wooseok_ –”

“Jinh-!”

Beberapa hentakan terakhir menghantarkan keduanya untuk melihat putih, melayangkan keduanya untuk tidak menapak bumi. Jinhyuk melumat bibir Wooseok pelan. Memakan sisa isakan dan desahan dan nama Jinhyuk yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali dialunkan malam ini. Napas mereka berburu, sebelum lama-lama tenang. Wooseok melenguh sedikit ketika Jinhyuk keluar, mengikat pengaman, bangun sejenak untuk membasahi lap dengan air hangat, dan membersihkan sedikit dirinya dan Wooseok dari sisa-sisa malam itu.

Diciumnya seluruh tubuh Wooseok. Tanpa nafsu. Hanya sayang, dan cinta, dan kupu-kupu di perut yang disampaikan lewat kecupan ringan.

“Jadi,” mulai Jinhyuk. “Di mana nomor delapan belas?”

Wooseok membelalak, sebelum sedikit tertawa. Badannya lelah, tapi dadanya hangat. “Masih?”

“Masih.”

“Pinggir telapak kaki kiri. _Dream_. Doa biar kemanapun aku melangkah, akan selalu ngebawa aku sedikit lebih deket ke mimpi.”

Jinhyuk menyusuri kaki Wooseok pelan. Meninggalkan kecupan manis dan kecupan yang agak lama di kaki Wooseok. Tepat di tulisan _Dream_.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Wooseok tidak pernah merasa lebih dipuja dari ini. Jinhyuk, memberikan puja dan puji lewat seluruh sentuhannya malam ini.

“Aku menang,” kata Jinhyuk dengan nada ceria. “Delapan belas tato ketemu.”

Wooseok mengerutkan wajahnya. “Nggak _fair_ , yang terakhir aku kasih tau.”

“Nggak ada _rule_ yang bilang kamu nggak boleh ngasih tau,” balas Jinhyuk, diikuti dengan tawa renyah.

Wooseok, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Jinhyuk, eksistensinya, hangat. Seperti matahari. Keberadaannya panas, membakar dada Wooseok dengan sesuatu yang rasanya sayang kalau hanya disebut cinta.

Waktu Jinhyuk akhirnya menyamankan diri di sebelah Wooseok, menjadikan tangannya bantal untuk Wooseok dan memeluk santai pinggangnya dan mengecup dahi Wooseok, Wooseok belajar satu bentuk lain yang ia kagumi selain kata dan tinta di atas kulit.

Jinhyuk, dan kecupannya, dan tawanya, merangkai cerita yang lebih komprehensif dari tinta di kulit maupun kertas.

“Jinhyuk.”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu tau nggak, kamu kayak matahari?”

Jinhyuk tertawa. Pelukannya mengerat. Hangat.

“Karena toko bunga aku namanya _Baby Sun_?”

Malam itu Wooseok berjanji, akan ada satu tinta permanen yang akan ditambahkan di tubuhnya.

**Author's Note:**

> This ends up way longer than what I intended it to be.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @narangsalja


End file.
